Shadow Of The Day
by phasha18
Summary: Something is haunting the hall of Spencer Academy and it's up to Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue to figure out what it is with the help of Reid's twin sister Liliana. .Updated February 4, 2008.
1. Chapter 01: Running Scared

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the characters from "The Covenant" they belong to JS Cardone. Meaning that I don't own Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin etc. However I do own Liliana. "Shadow Of The Day" belongs to Linkin Park_

_**Summary: **__Something is haunting the hall of Spencer Academy and it's up to Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue to figure out what it is with the help of Reid's twin sister Liliana. _

_**A/N: **__As the story progresses you'll find out more about _Liliana.

**Title: Shadow Of The Day**

**Chapter 01: Running Scared. **

Liliana Marie Garwin is Reid Garwin's younger sister, she was born almost exactly 11 minutes after he was. Although Reid and his friends Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry and Tyler Simms were all born with the 'power', she inherited something different. Liliana had a natural ability for spells and could make things happen with a simple twist of words. Liliana walked through the abandoned halls of Spencer Academy, looking for her brother Reid and his best friend Tyler.

"Lili, have you found him yet?" a voice said entering her head and scaring the shit out of her.

"Caleb get out of my damn head and use a cell phone like everyone else," Liliana muttered as she rounded the corner and almost ran straight into Tyler and Reid.

"Lili help Tyler get out of here," Reid told her, it wasn't until the moment he spoke that she noticed that the youngest 'Son' seemed to be limping a lot.

"Okay, you get out too," Liliana answered taking Tyler's hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

'Lili did you find him?' Caleb's voice sounded through her phone as ahe and Tyler started to walk following Reid who had run almost as soon as Liliana had Tyler's hand in hers.

"Yeah, I have," Liliana answered, before she tightened her grip on Tyler's hand. "Hold on tightly, we have to run," she whispered causing Tyler to grumble and Caleb to speak loudly into the phone.

'Liliana what's going on?' Caleb questioned, running a hand through his hair as he and Pogue stood hidden by Tyler's hummer almost a block from the school.

"No clue, but it can't be good. Reid'll be out your way soon," Liliana told him before she and Tyler started to run.

'Okay,' Caleb said before he hung up and looked to Pogue who had raised his eyebrow at him.

Caleb and Pogue looked at one another as they waited patiently for Reid, Tyler and Liliana. It was supposed to be a go in and grab Reid but Tyler had gone in and not come out again so Liliana had gone in after them.

"Caleb what the hell is going on?" Pogue questioned scratching his head as he looked at the older boy.

"Don't know. But Lili said that Reid was running and something about telling Tyler that they had to run," Caleb told him, leaning against the car as they heard Reid screaming.

"Now that I don't like," Pogue said, as Reid went straight to them and hid behind the older boys.

"Can we go?" Reid muttered, Caleb shook his head they weren't going anywhere with out Liliana and Tyler.

"Not until we have your sister and baby boy," Caleb told him as he opened the back door of the hummer and Reid climbed in.

"She can look after herself," Reid muttered, Pogue turned around and glared at the younger boy and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Yeah, but she's never had to help baby boy out," Pogue and Caleb said at the same time, Reid knew it was true they all did. Liliana could hold her own but when someone else was involved it wasn't as easy.

Inside Liliana had dragged Tyler into one of the closest bedrooms to give them some hiding time. Tyler hugged her tightly wanting her help to get out of the school. Neither of them really knew what was hidden in the school.

"Tyler, sweetie what was that?" Liliana asked, pulling back slightly and brushing his hair out of his eyes and looking into them.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Tyler muttered taking a deep breath and resting his head on her shoulder as Liliana peered through a crack in the door to see if she could see anything coming.

"I know, and judging from my brother screaming I'd say he didn't either," Liliana told him quietly as she quickly pulled back as a dark shadow flew past the door they were hiding behind.

"I've never seen him this scared...well I have once," Tyler told her as both of them leant against the door and ducked down.

"When?" Liliana questioned, frowning at the thought of never having seen her own brother scared before.

"Caleb's ascension," Tyler answered taking a deep breath as he watched Liliana's eyes go from dark blue to green in an instant.

"Oh," she muttered, wishing that just once in his life Reid would worry about how safe she was. "Why can't he ever worry about me," she added quietly smiling at Tyler a little.

'Tyler are you and Lili okay?' Caleb's voice sounded in the youngest one's head telepathically.

'Sort of...can you come in and get us?' Tyler said sending his answer straight into Caleb's head as he leant on Liliana's shoulder and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. 'There's something in the halls,'

In Tyler's hummer Reid had curled up in a tight ball and was rocking back and forth. Pogue had climbed in the front passenger seat and was staring at him curiously. Sighing Caleb poked his head into the car before he talked.

"Reid what is in there?" Caleb questioned, looking directly at the younger boy.

"I don't know..." Reid muttered looking out the window and continuing to rock back and forth.

"Okay, well stay here with Pogue. I'm going to get them," Caleb told him, before looking away from them and starting to walk quickly inside.

"Caleb, keep them both safe," Pogue called after him as he watched the older boy disappear into the school.


	2. Chapter 02: Do you know?

**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter 01. Also, I own the set of twins that appear (Alex and Brady Lawson)._

_BEEcausexoxo - Thanks for reviewing._

_blazingfire03 - You'll find out soon what happened. _

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the shortness in chapter, and that I took so long to get it up. It also might take me a while to update as I'm working on a few things at the moment._

**Chapter 02: Do you know?**

As Caleb walked into the school he could hear strange sounds emitting from the walls. He wasn't sure what he was hearing but he knew that it couldn't be good. In the mystery dorm room Liliana and Tyler were still hiding and trying to work out how they would get out without Tyler getting hurt even more.

'Lili, Tyler where are you?' Caleb pressed into their minds as he walked through the school trying to find them.

'Second floor,' Tyler answered, resting his head against both the door and against LIliana's shoulder. 'Some dorm that has a Green Day poster on the door room,' he added hoping that Caleb had an idea of where they were.

'That's Alex and Brady's room,' Caleb said suddenly remembering two of their classmates who had gone for the weekend.

'Wait you mean the Lawson twins?' Liliana questioned as Caleb had gotten into her head. Even though she couldn't do the same thing as Caleb and Tyler she could still ask questions.

'Yeah, them,' Caleb answered, running a hand through his hair and quickly making his way towards Alex and Brady's room. "Lili, Tyler, it's safe to come out now,"

"Leb, help me get Ty up," Liliana said as she stuck her head out the door and tried to get Tyler standing again.

Caleb pushed open the door a little and crept into the room pulling Tyler into his arms as Liliana stood up. He then placed the younger boys arm around his neck to steady him. Liliana looked out the door and decided that instead of making a run for it that she'd just try and cast a spell for transportation.

"Tyler, what on earth did this?" Caleb questioned watching as Liliana closed her eyes and thought for a moment before she opened them again.

"I don't know...it wasn't human though," Tyler answered, before he looked at Liliana wondering what was going through her mind.

"What do you mean it wasn't human?" Caleb asked as Liliana shook her head looking at both of the boys.

"Not now you pair," Liliana scolded as she tried to picture the last book of spells she had read before she gave up. "Damn it, why can't I think of a spell when I need it,"

"Lili, don't stress. Just stay close to us," Caleb told her, as he opened the door and then made a dash for it taking almost of Tyler's weight with him as he run.

Liliana took a deep breath before she ran from the room trailing close behind them as she glanced behind them she saw the shadow again. Caleb looked behind them, as did Tyler who let out a small scream before Caleb grabbed both Liliana and Tyler's hand and they ran as fast as they could.

"Liliana, keep up," Caleb yelled, as the three of them ran a little faster before Liliana stopped running and turned around. "Lili!"

"Caleb, just go," Liliana called, all the while her mind searching for a spell that would help them at least a little.

"I'm not leaving you here," Caleb told her stopping briefly and making sure that Tyler didn't tumble down.

"Caleb, I'll be okay," Liliana told him, Caleb and Tyler sighed before Caleb started running to get them out of there again.

At Tyler's hummer, Reid was sitting staring out the window and into the school, with Pogue standing just outside the door neither teen knew what was going on. Reid still didn't know what was in the halls of the school, and that was scaring him as whatever it was, was powerful.

"Reid, what was it?" Pogue asked, running a hand through his hair as he looked into the hummer and at the slightly younger boy.

"I don't know," Reid answered, looking at him and resting his head against the window.

"How can you not know?" Pogue questioned, leaning against the door of the hummer and looking at the blonde and running a hand through his hair.

"Because I don't, okay?" Reid huffed, he just wanted to get as far away from the school as humanly possible.

After a few minutes Reid and Pogue were joined by Caleb and Tyler, none of the boys knowing where Liliana was. They knew she couldn't get out of the school on her own, or could she. Liliana stayed as calm as she could as she searched her mind for a spell that she could use.


	3. Chapter 03: Night Ceatures, In The Day?

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 01. Also, I own the set of twins that appear (Alex and Brady Lawson).**

**Thank you to Taylor5795, mcflygurl, BEEcausexoxo, Susangel, water goddess 19, gossipgirl101, laymetosleep33 for reviewing. All your questions will be answered as the story progresses.**

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've just been a little busy and had a case of writers block. Which is hopefully over now.**

**Chapter 03: Night Ceatures, I The Day?**

Liliana searched her mind trying to remember the various spells that she had read over the years or had made up when she was desperate. The only spell that she could think of was one that would make her invisible to all but those close to her.

'Come on Lili you can do it,' Liliana thought to herself before she found that Reid had fought his way into her mind.

'Lili, concentrate, I'm helping you out of there,' Reid projected into her mind, praying that she wouldn't care that he had literally broke into her.

'Thanks, big brother,' she thought as she found her body starting to slowly dissipate before it regathered itself inside Tyler's hummer.

"Liliana," Reid wrapped his arms tightly around his little sister's body before mumbling. "Sorry I left you and Tyler behind,"

"Reid, it's okay," Liliana said quietly as she hugged him back, it really wasn't okay although she hadn't been scared she knew that something was definitely haunting the hallways and she wanted to know what it was.

"Caleb, can we go home now?" Tyler asked, as he rested his head against the front passenger seat and stared out the window.

"Yeah, but I think we'll go to the colony house," Caleb answered, he wanted to know what it was that was inside. "Lili, what was it?"

Reid, Pogue, Caleb and Tyler all turned to face Liliana who was firmly planted between Reid and Pogue in the back of the car. She had closed her eyes and was trying to envision what it was that was inside without having to go inside. While they waited for her to answer Caleb started the car and began to drive back to the Danver's colony house.

"Well, Lili?" Pogue probed, poking her in the side as she rested her head on his shoulder and kept her eyes closed.

"Shh, I'm still looking," Liliana muttered, her eyes fluttering as she caught a glimpse of a dark shadow.

"Reid, help her," Caleb said as he glanced in the rear-view mirror at the twins and then at Pogue and finally at Tyler who had had his head still resting against the window.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Pogue questioned moving forward and poking his head between the front seats.

"I'm alright," Tyler answered, briefly closing his eyes before opening them and looking directly at the older boy. "I wouldn't say that I'm okay,"

Reid closed his eyes and tried to remember what it was that was inside the halls of the school. He opened his eyes almost as quickly as he had shut them. Liliana opened hers and stared at Reid, realising what it was that they had seen.

"'Leb, I don't know if we can stop it," Liliana said as she pulled Pogue backwards onto the seat so she could put her head on his shoulder again.

"Why? What is it?" Caleb asked, stopping the car at the fence line of his family's colony house.

"Do you remember the tales that our fathers used to tell us about the boogeyman?" Reid asked, he remembered the story all to well. It was the one story that used to scare the bejesus out of him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Caleb and Pogue questioned, as Tyler closed his eyes tightly as Liliana lifted her head of Pogue's shoulder and leant forward to Tyler.

"It's not just a story," Liliana muttered, placing her hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Let's go inside and we'll get Gorman to take a look at your leg,"

"What? The boogeyman, how do you know?" Pogue questioned, as Caleb climbed out of the car and then walked around to the passenger side and helped Tyler out.

"It's the one thing that that always gave Reid nightmares," Liliana told them, smiling reassuringly at Reid before she started to push him out of the car so that she could get out.

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler looked at the twins, Tyler realising that they may have been right. Reid grumbled something before he walked inside with Pogue following closely behind him. Liliana sighed, walking around to Caleb and Tyler and grabbed the younger boy's arm wrapping it around her shoulder.

"What if it isn't the boogeyman?" Tyler questioned, looking at Liliana and then at Caleb who had started to walk a little in front of them.

"Caleb, get back here," Liliana hissed as she continued to search her mind for any spell that could help that figure out exactly what was contained inside the school. "I don't know,"

"Look, we'll figure it out. I swear we will," Caleb said as they made their way inside and down to the basement of the Colony house.

"Reid, swears it's the boogeyman..." Pogue said as he leafed through one of the old books full of magic's.


End file.
